


Something New

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Light BDSM, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calhoun schools Felix in the art of S&M! ;3 *VERY SMUTTY*ENJOY*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Wreck-It Ralph**

FelixxCalhoun

**Something New**

"Gee, another non-stop day."

Fix-It Felix Jr. walked into his penthouse exhausted. He kicked off his shoes and trudged into his bedroom. As he closed the door he flipped the light switch but nothing happened.

"Huh?"

He tried it again and still wasn't working.

"The light bulb must've burned out…Guess I gotta fix it."

He walks over to where he estimated the light bulb was and hopped and hit it with his hammer. As he came down, the room filled with light and he was snatched up and quickly thrown on his bed and handcuffed to it.

"JIMINY JAMINY! W-What's going on!?"

"Relax Fix-It, it's just me."

Sgt. Calhoun stood at the side of the bed smiling deviously as she watches her husband blush and look defenseless.

"What's going on Tammy?"

The soldier just smiled and turned her back to him. She walked over to his bathroom and came back with a large box in her hands. Felix sat up and tried to move forward to get a better look but his cuffed hand wouldn't allow it. Calhoun placed the box at the foot of the bed and opened it.

"What's in there Tammy?"

The tall woman gripped something in the box and looked at the handyman.

"Close your eyes and you'll see."

He looked at her confused then sighed and closed his eyes. He could hear Tammy pull out whatever it was out of the box and walk up to him. He felt her pull his hat down over his eyes.

"I'm going to be teaching you something new Fix-It. I think you're going to like it as much as I do."

With that she yanked his hat off and placed it on her head and he looked to see that Calhoun had a dog collar in her hands with a tag saying "Fix-It". He instantly felt his face turn red.

"N-Now Tammy I don't know what you're doing but I-"

He was cut off by Calhoun's lips capturing his. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he did the same, moaning into the kiss. When it ended there was an audible _*click_ * and felt something around his neck. He looked down and saw that Tammy had slipped the collar on him during the kiss. His face goes back to a deep red. She laughs as she sees how embarrassed looking he is and leans up to his ear.

"Just relax Felix. I'm going to teach it nice and slow."

She bit on his ear gently then kissed his cheek. Felix looked at her and he could see that she really wanted this and that she would take it slow with whatever it was but he was still a little uneasy about it all.

"O-Okay…If you say so ma'am."

She chuckles to herself and begins to unbutton his shirt. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as she removed his shirt tortuously slow. She pulled it off then yanked off his undershirt, basically ripping it off of him which shocked him.

"T-Tammy!"

She laughs at his reaction and reaches over to the box at the foot of the bed. She reaches in and Felix's face turned as red as ever. Tammy held a vibrator in front of his face.

"W-W-What's that for?!"

He absentmindedly tries to get away, trying to yank free from the handcuffs as he sees Tammy move the vibrator lower on his body.

"No use short stack. I cuffed you for a reason, so you couldn't get away." She pauses to see him look at her with complete and total shock written all over his face. "Listen up! This is lesson 1 of S&M."

"W-What's that?!"

She has a smirk from on her lips.

"Sadism and masochism. Basically enjoying others pain and enjoying your own pain for a sexual reason."

Right then Felix's face drained of all color.

"P-PAIN!?"

She nodded and turned on the vibrator as he began to squirm around on the bed.

"A-Are you sure about this!?"

She nods again and lifts the waistband of Felix's pants and boxer briefs.

"Don't be such a baby. It also means to use toys that inflict that kind of pain, but since I'm just teaching you, I won't over do it." She moves up to his face and kisses him heatedly. "Don't worry Felix and enjoy it."

With that she tossed the vibrator (which was on its highest setting) into Felix's underwear.

"O-OOHHHMMMMNnnaaaahhh….T-Tammy…"

"See it's good. It's a lot of teasing that I'll be teaching you. So no more acting like a baby, you got that!"

Felix nods unable to form words at how good it felt to have the vibrator right on him. He was getting hard fast and the sergeant took notice. She loved how Felix had been reacting to all of this. The red embarrassed face, nervousness, trying to get free, then trying to man up but fail once he sees the vibrator.

"Just too cute."

She takes Felix's hat off and tosses it to the side. She grips her shirt and pulls it over her head and Felix stares at her as she pulls down her sweat pants and climbs on top of him. She lowers herself onto his crotch and moans a little at feeling the vibrator in his boxer briefs. Felix is just stunned.

"F-Felix…"

Calhoun gave him the most lustful look he had ever seen and God did it make his length ache. She leans up and gives him a deep sultry kiss to match the lustful look on her face and she moaned into the kiss. Felix put his uncuffed hand on the back of her head holding her in the kiss longer. They parted briefly for air then went right back to hot sultry kissing.

At the same time Calhoun began to slowly undo Felix's pants. She succeeded in sliding them off without breaking the kiss but Felix ended it by gasping at how good it felt to get his pants off. His rather large cock throbbed with want and the vibrator just made it worse and worse.

"T-This is torture!"

Calhoun smiles and says:

"And that concludes lesson 1, torture."

"What?!"

She laughs as she pulls the vibrator out and looks at him.

"Lesson 2, limits." She smiles as she sees his face redden again. "Where should I put this next?"

She waves the vibrator around and Felix's face turns white.

"T-Tammy?!"

She laughs as she pretends to move it between his legs but he crosses them.

"HA," he exclaims confidently.

"Oh, you idiot."

She grabs his legs and pulls them up, and he feels like he is going to die. He closes his eyes and involuntarily starts shaking.

"Moron. I'm not going to do it."

He opens his eyes and looks at her still shaking a little.

"Y-You're not?"

"Unless…you want it?"

He looks at her as he turns red again.

"N-NO!"

She laughs and moves the vibrator to his swollen cock and moves it around. Felix moans loudly as she moves it and lets out a whimper when she pulls it away. He looks up to see her place it in his hands.

"Now short stack, where do you want to put it?"

She brings her body close to his face and he just feels like he is going to faint from all this. It was too much.

"Come on Fix-It. I won't bite, much."

He looks up at her and moves his hand. He shakingly puts the vibrator in her underwear hoping that he choose right.

"O-Oooohhhhmmmmm…..N-Nice choice pintsize."

She backs up a little and leans down to kiss Felix feverishly.

"N-Now then, what should I-I do to you?"

She shivered as the vibrator did its job and Felix loved looking at her. She was on his chest, towering over him with a blushing face and slightly panting and stuttering when she talked. Her body shivered and arched a little on him and she just looked like a goddess to him.

Calhoun noticed the dazed look her husband gave her and smiled. She leaned down getting on her elbows and reached up behind her and undid the clasp on her bra. She held it in place and looked at Felix.

"Hey, Felix…" she said this in the most sensual way that he felt like he was going to explode.

"Y-Yeah?"

He watched as she took his hand and placed it on her bra.

"C-Can you pull this off for m-me solider?"

_~Oh God! Help me!~_ That's what Felix screamed in his head.

"Sure thing ma'am."

He shakingly pulls on the garment and as he pulled it further and further off her body the more red in the face he got. Once completely off Tammy whispered in his ear.

"T-Thanks short stack."

The sergeant kisses Felix's cheek then kisses her way down his body. He slowly starts to arch his back as she went lower and lower and then she kissed the tip of his cock.

"S-STOP!"

She smirks and grips his large erection and says:

"That con-concludes lesson 2."

She squeezes him roughly making him groan and buck his hips. She keeps her grip on him and moves up his body.

"F-Felix could ya take it o-out."

She rocks her hips and he realizes she was talking about the vibrator. He blushes as he takes it out and holds it in his hand. She takes it from him and turns it off.

"W-What now Tammy?"

"Lesson 3, the ride."

He instantly feels his face go red and hot again as she said this in a low lustful voice.

"T-The ride?"

She nods and gets off of him and slips her underwear down. Felix marvels at her body as she climbs back on to him and smiles.

"This is a very important lesson so pay attention soldier, that's an order."

He nods and watches her lower herself on to him.

"Mmmm…Now it's going to get rough."

"R-Rough?"

She leans up and kisses the handyman's neck as she rocks her hips slowly. She bites him then sucks on the wound leaving her mark on him and making him groan. She leans back up smirking and continues to ride Fix-It nice and slow but to him it's unbearable.

"T-Tammy, please…p-please…"

"Please what, solider?"

She continues to rock slowly while he tries to form words but he just couldn't. Instead he bucks up into her quite roughly to his surprise and hers!

"AAHH!" she yelped

Felix looked at her shocked and she looked at him the same way but then smirked.

"So, I see you do understand rough after all solider." She leans close to his face. "Do it again, be rough."

He gets flustered.

"B-But that was an accident! I didn't me-"

She kisses him feverishly to shut him up.

"Shut up Fix-It and move!"

"I don't know how to be rough!"

She shakes her head and looks at him.

"Bucking into me like that was rough, hair pulling, biting, clawing, trying to rip each other apart is rough."

"I-I don't want to hurt you Tammy."

Felix said that with the most innocent and sincere look on his face like when they had sex for the first time. She melts a little inside and hugs him, shmooshing their faces together.

"Aw it's fine. I told you it's supposed to hurt."

She pulls back and looks at his honey glow covered face.

"Y-You sure?"

"Yeah Fix-It. Now give it to me damn it, that's an order!"

She laughs a little at seeing his reaction to her words.

"Yes ma'am!"

Before she could fully grasp what he just said he moves his uncuffed hand to grip her waist and the cuffed one to grip her thigh and bucks up into her harsher than before.

"OH GOD!"

She puts her hands on Felix's abdomen as a brace as he continues to buck up into her roughly. She claws at him leaving deep lines of red, making him moan at the pain and he claws at her thigh also leaving deep red lines with his cuffed hand making her moan.

"T-That's it solider! M-More!"

She rocks her hips against Felix's bucking, making it more intense. Calhoun grabs Felix's collar, choking him with it, as she rides him.

"O-OOOOHHH! It's s-so gooood!" Felix chokes out as the collar tightens. "T-TAMMY!"

"G-GOD SHORT STACK!"

The sergeant lets go of the collar and grips his hair. Felix lets out a moan that's more like a scream when Tammy tugs on his hair roughly.

"S-SHHHHIT! AAAHHHH T-TAMMYYYY!"

She smiled when she heard that rip out of Felix and continued to pull tighter.

"See I-I told yo-AH! Y-You'd like it!"

Felix blushes and grabs her hand and yanks on it to bring her down to his level. He ran his hand up the back of her head and gave her a deep sultry kiss that took her breath away. As they kissed Felix gripped some of her hair and tugged on it making her moan into the kiss. He ended the kiss by biting on her lip gently leaving a bruise.

"F-Felix!"

Calhoun was completely surprised and extremely satisfied that her "lessons" had gone over well.

"T-Tammy?"

"Y-Yeah?!"

"I-I Oohh! I c-can't ho-hold-"

Felix was cut off by Tammy's lips crashing into his. She leaned up to his ear and whispered.

"End it solider."

The two of them rocked and bucked together a few more times before Felix, who tried so hard not to, came first.

"T-TAMMYYEEAAAA!"

Calhoun came right after Felix, groaning his name in absolute bliss.

"F-FELIX!"

The two rode out their orgasms still connected and then Calhoun collapsed on top of him. She rolled over and laid next to him. They were both panting heavily, covered in sweat, little blood, and cum.

"T-That concludes lesson 3."

Felix giggles and looks up at his wife who moved closer to him and entangled their limbs together.

"T-Tammy?"

"Yeah…"

She looks at him with one eye and smiles.

"C-Could you uncuff me now."

She laughs and reaches for the box filled with the other toys that would make Felix faint or just be afraid to even look at. She grabbed the keys and uncuffed him.

"T-Thanks." He says rubbing his wrist.

"Sure thing."

Felix leans over to her and kisses her lovingly.

"I love you."

"I love you too.

 


End file.
